If Only You Knew
by Kisekilotus
Summary: She couldn't even say those three words to her father without blushing---So how was she supposed to say them to the love of her life? NaruHina ONESHOT


**I thought about making this a SakuSasu fic, but Hinata seemed much better suited for this song. For your entertainment, I present to you: "If Only You Knew."**

**

* * *

**

**Song Title:** If Only You Knew

**Artist:** Keke Wyatt

* * *

**Disclaimer:** A wise man once said: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Hinata, I don't know why it's taken me so long to realize this…but I'm madly in love with you!"

"Oh Naruto, I love you too," she responded, caressing his cheek.

"Kiss me!" The blonde begged as he quickly leaned forward to capture her lips in his. The two were less than a centimeter apart when a piercing _"EHHHNNN!!!!"_ sounded off.

Hinata bolted straight up in the bed as her dream was shattered. Her chest heaved up and down and that ever present pink blush violated her cheeks. She had just spent yet another night dreaming up corny, soap opera style fantasies of Naruto. Hinata slammed her hand down on the alarm clock and groaned. It was time to prepare for yet another day of ogling at Naruto and saying absolutely nothing.

Reluctantly, the dark haired kunoichi slipped out of bed and headed to the bathroom. It was seven in the morning and the Rookie Nine plus Gai's team were meeting up at a diner for breakfast at eight. The plans were to stay there until nine thirty when the Leaf Village's jounin were to meet at the tower for an undisclosed meeting.

The knobs to the shower were turned on- first cold, then hot- then the shower head rained down the blend. As Hinata bathed silently under the warm water, visions of Naruto bathing with her flashed involuntarily through the kunioichi's mind.

"That's enough!" Hinata agitatedly sighed in that high, quiet voice of hers. "Today after breakfast…I'm telling him."

Hinata let out a deep breath as she said the last part and held the bar of soap tightly to her chest. She closed her eyes and drew in yet another deep breath then nodded. "Yes, I'm going to let him know."

As Hinata dressed, she repeatedly went over the words she had formulated time and time again.

"Naruto, I have something I've wanted to tell you for a long time now…Naruto…I like you…a lot… In fact, I love you. I've felt this way since we were children, but I've…I've always been too afraid to tell you. Now, I'm tired of hiding it, and I really want you to know how I feel about you…"

Hinata sighed and heavily pushed her bangs from her forehead she looked in the mirror. "Yes, that will have to do."

Everyone managed to arrive on time to the diner. Hinata, Kiba, and Shino walked there together, and when they arrived, no one from Team Seven had made it yet. The only people there were Choji, Neji, Ten Ten, and Lee. The group went ahead and sat down and the sociable of the few struck up conversation.

A few minutes later, Hinata saw him walk in.

He was accompanied by his teammates and had that lovable, broad grin on his face as he and Sakura shared a joke about something obviously amusing. Hinata could feel her face heating up and knew her blush was rising. When she heard him speak, her heart fluttered unexpectedly.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Naruto waved at they sat down at the table. Unsurprisingly, he sat himself in front of Hinata and was completely unaware that her sudden blush was due to his presence.

For the entire breakfast, Naruto never knew.

"Hey guys, ready for the meeting?" Kiba stood up with a loud stretch.

"Ah, I guess." Naruto scratched the back of his head and playfully crashed on Sakura's shoulder- stabbing Hinata's heart in the process. With a laugh she pushed him off and Ino nudged Shikamaru as the group got up and left. As the gang made their way down the street and toward the tower, the group cliqued up within their selves. Naruto was completely absorbed in a conversation with Kiba, Choji, and Lee; and Hinata had been stolen by Sakura and the other girls. The shy female lagged distantly behind as they approached the tower and was in limbo between the two sexes.

When they had arrived on the hall that the meeting room was located on, Hinata was walking with the guys and watched as Kiba surreptitiously taped a note on Naruto's back reading "Loser." She drifted farther and farther back to where the boisterous boys were and remained silent. Ten Ten opened the door and they all filed in. Hinata found her moment to strike.

"N-Naruto…" Hinata raised her hand slightly and quickly retracted it when Naruto spun around.

"Yeah, what's up?" Naruto stopped and smiled.

"Can I…can I speak with you for a moment…" Hinata hesitated.

"Hey you guys comin in or what?" Choji popped his head out the door.

"Yeah in minute!"

"Well they said we're starting in a coupla minutes. Hurry up!"

"Alright," Naruto turned and faced Hinata. "Hey, you think we could make this quick?"

He hadn't meant it to sound rude and was utterly unaware that his comment could have been taken in that manner. Hinata's face was on fire and her chest had swelled thrice its size. Just looking into those deep, blue eyes sent her hormones raging. His smile gave her hope. His actions plunged her deeper in love with him.

"Hinata?"

And he was completely unaware.

"Kiba put that on your back earlier." She sighed and pointed behind him.

And she was completely unable.

"Huh?" Naruto groped his back, found the note, and removed it. His eyes narrowed playfully and amusedly. "What the…Ha, okay Kiba- I guess it's a war."

Hinata had her head lowered in self-directed disappointment.

"Hey, thanks," Naruto laughed, patting Hinata's upper arm. She flushed. "C'mon you ready?" He jerked his head to the crowded room. Hinata sighed once more.

"Yes."

Naruto smiled wider. "Let's go."

Hinata watched his broad back disappear into the door and she smiled sadly. He would never have any idea just how much she really loved him.

* * *

**Before you claw my eyes out, I like Hinata and I have no problem with HinaNaru. Buuut this song was perfect for describing their relationship.  
**

**So let me know whatcha think. R&R please! Grazie! =D**

**See ya soon! xoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
